Carvings
by RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii
Summary: Rimahiko. "Nagihiko, what did you carve on your pumpkin?" "It's a secret." "Fujisaki, we showed you OURS, so you have to show us YOURS. You're being unfair." "I never said I was fair." Happy Halloween!


**"True love is like ghosts, which everyone talks about, but few have seen."**  
** - Anonymous**

* * *

"Okay, everyone." Amu began as she placed some items and tools onto the table they were seated at in her kitchen. They had gone to a pumpkin patch earlier that morning to get pumpkins to carve and to get candy (Caramel covered apples, pumpkin doughnuts, chocolate lollipops, ETC.) that Yaya demanded for. "Just grab a pumpkin carving knife and begin!"

Yaya's caramel eyes lit up and she picked up a rather large knife. "Yay!"

Kukai took the knife away from the girl and ruffled her copper hair. "How about I help you cut it, just in case?" He asked, chuckling.

Yaya pouted. "No one trusts Yaya!" She complained, waving her arms in frustration.

"Do you blame us?" Rima asked, wiping her pumpkin with a wet wash cloth.

Yaya ignored her and started drawing a face design with Kukai.

**-Ten minutes later-**

"Done!" Yaya squealed and pointed to the pumpkin. Kukai picked it up and showed it to the others. "Isn't it CUTE?" Yaya asked.

Everyone (minus Yaya and Kukai) sweat-dropped.

"A... duck?" Amu asked uncertainly.

Kukai put the pumpkin down and crossed his arms. "It's suppose to be a dinosaur."

Rima snorted. "I think you should character change with Miki the next time you carve a pumpkin."

Nagihiko leaned over Rima's shoulder. "What did you carve on yours, Rima-chan?"

Rima flinched at the sound of Nagihiko's voice and turned her pumpkin away from him. "What's it to ya?"

"It was just a question." He sighed.

"Yeah, what did you make, Rima?" Amu asked.

"Kusukusu."

Nagihiko rolled his eyes and sat back down onto his chair. "But she tells _Amu_, of course." He mumbled bitterly.

"What'd you make, Hinamori?" Kukai inquired, inspecting his and Yaya's pumpkin, wondering why everyone thought it looked like a duck.

Amu turned it around so it was facing everyone. Everyone stared at it until Rima snickered.

"I knew you loved cats."

Amu jumped and turned red. "IT'S A DOG!"

"Please. Kukai's duck looks more like a dog than that." Rima deadpanned and ignored Kukai's glare.

Amu decided to take the spotlight off of herself by asking, "Nagihiko, what did you make?"

Nagihiko took a sideways glance at Rima and smirked. "It's a secret."

"Fujisaki," Rima started, giving the indigo-haired boy a (what she hoped was) scary glare, "we showed you OURS, so you have to show us YOURS. You're being unfair."

Nagihiko just shook his head and continued to smirk. "I never said I was fair."

"Damn straight!"

Amu rolled her eyes and stood up. "Come on, guys. We better head over to Utau's house now. Tadase-kun just texted me saying he and Ikuto just got there."

Everyone else stood up and grabbed their pumpkins, and headed for the door, but Rima stayed behind. Rima crossed her arms and smirked at Amu. "Eager to see your precious kitty-cat?"

Amu turned red. "NO! AND HE IS **NOT** MY 'KITTY-CAT'!"

Rima snickered, picked up here pumpkin, and started heading out. "Whatever you say, Amu-tan."

**-Later-**

Rima, Nagihiko, Amu, and Yaya were sitting on the orange, yellow, and brown, leaf-covered ground that was Utau's backyard, just talking and waiting for Tadase, Utau, and Kukai to be finished baking.

Yaya was messing with a small pile of leaves. "Yaya's bored!"

Rima rolled her topaz orbs. "Yaya, you are starting to really get on my nerves."

Amu smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, Yaya, you've been saying that for the past fifteen minutes."

Yaya leaned backwards to lay on her back. "Then give Yaya something to do!" She whined.

Nagihiko and Amu sweat-dropped. "Um... How about we discuss what we're going to dress up as when we go trick-or-treating tonight?" Nagihiko suggested.

Amu laughed nervously. "How about we talk about something else instead?"

Rima raised an eyebrow at the pink-haired girl. "Why? Are you dressing up as a cat or something?"

Amu glared at Rima. "For your information, I am NOT dressing up like a cat!"

"Then what?"

Amu blushed and looked down at the ground. "Well... My mom bought me... a..." She mumbled the last part so nobody could hear her.

Nagihiko tilted his head innocently. "A what, Amu-chan? We couldn't hear you."

Amu blushed darker and hissed, "A bunny costume, okay? !"

Rima smirked. "Oh gosh. Ikuto will _love_ that.

Amu hid her face with her hands. "Don't remind me!"

Nagihiko turned to Yaya. "How about you, Yaya-chan?"

Yaya jumped up and exclaimed happily, "Yaya is dressing up as an ice-cream cone!"

Rima's eyes widened. "What the-?"

Amu giggled. "Sounds cute, Yaya." Amu turned her gaze to Rima and Nagihiko. "What about you guys?"

"A clown." Rima stated in a bored voice.

"Er," Nagihiko twirled a strand of his long indigo hair nervously, "I'm not sure yet..."

Rima couldn't help but think he looked cute when he did that. Rima messed with a leaf that was on her lap, as she said in a monotone, "How about you go as a girl? I mean, it's pretty easy for you."

Nagihiko glared at her. "Thank you. So much. Rima-chan."

Rima grinned widely at him. "No problem!"

"Jeez! Don't you two ever stop?" Amu asked, looking amused.

Rima mumbled something under her breath.

"Guys! The pies are done!" Kukai called out from the kitchen window.

Yaya jumped up, her eyes big and sparkly. "_OOH_~! YAY! C'mon, Amu-chii!" Yaya went over and took Amu's hand and ran into the house, ignoring Amu's protests.

It was completely silent as Rima and Nagihiko sat outside alone. Nagihiko decided he had enough of the silence. "So... are you excited for tonight?" He asked.

"What's on your pumpkin?" Rima asked, bluntly.

Nagihiko looked confused for a second until he realized what she was talking about. "Oh." He looked up at the sky. "Nothing, really."

Rima's eyes turned into slits. "Tell. Me. **Now**."

The long-haired boy gave her a little smile. "You _really_ want to know?"

Rima nodded, making her golden locks bounce slightly.

Nagihiko took the little pumpkin out of the bag that was next to him. It also had everyone else's pumpkins in it. He turned so he was completely facing Rima. "Hold out your hands and close your eyes."

Rima rolled her eyes but did as she was told. As soon as she felt him place it in her palms she opened her eyes, and they widened almost immediately.

On the pumpkin was a heart, and carved right in the middle of the heart was "R + N".

Rima looked at the boy in disbelief, and she felt her cheeks get warm. "What?" Was all she could say.

Nagihiko blushed and averted his gaze to his lap."Do you... like it?" He asked, very quietly.

Rima blinked, not knowing how to answer. She was kind of shocked and happy at the same time. So, instead of replying verbally, she got up onto her knees, leaned over, and gave Nagihiko a kiss on the cheek.

Nagihiko's eyes widened at the girl. She just smiled at him. Nagihiko chuckled. "I'm guessing you like it?"

Before Rima could reply, they heard Amu's voice call out, "Rima! Nagi! Please come in and help us stop Yaya and Kukai from having a cliche pie fight or pie-eating contest!"

Rima sweat-dropped and sighed. "Yaya..."

Nagihiko stood up and held out his hand for Rima. Rima blushed and glared at him and stood up on her own. "Just because I kissed you doesn't mean you can start acting like you're my boyfriend. Because you're _not_."

Nagihiko gave her a playful glare and then smiled. "Can I at least walk you inside hand-in-hand?" He asked.

Rima huffed and looked away so he couldn't see her smile. "Fine. But try anything else, and this pumpkin just might 'accidentally' slip out of my hands and onto that purple-haired head of yours."

* * *

Sigh... You can just FEEL the cliche radiating off of this fic. :P

... I didn't know how to end this. So... I hope it was okay. o.o

Happy Halloween! n.n Or, what I like to call it, All Hallows Eve! XD


End file.
